


Happy Mother's Day

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Severus Snape, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Checking in on the Potter family on Mother's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Severus was down stairs in his lab brewing his newest creation. Harry had taken the kids to Molly for the day and was due back anytime now. He put the potion on a low flame and started counting his stirs. He just needed to finish the rotation and let the potion sit for a few hours to cool down. As he was removing the cauldron from the flame he heard the sound of apparition. 

"Severus, I'm home." He heard Harry say.

"Really? I thought you were a figment of my imagination." Severus replied as he entered the room he knew Harry would be in. He saw Harry sitting in his favorite chair in front of the fireplace.

"The kids are all gone, Molly said she wanted them to spend the night. So now that I have you all to myself for at least the next twenty-four hours, what should we do to celebrate Mother's Day."

"Just because I gave birth to our brood doesn't make me the mother. I can't believe you got Robbie to call me Mommy this morning. Did you see all the cards they made? How many did you tell them to make?" Severus woke up that morning to all of their kids climbing onto the bed as Harry brought him breakfast. Their children proceed to give Severus all of their creative efforts in card making.

He saw Harry's slight smile before Harry answered "I saw. I only told them they needed one each, but I think Andrea and Eileen got the boys into a competition. Teddy also added his to the pile."

"I saw. I am not going to allow any of them to call me Mum again." Severus leaned down and gave his husband a kiss. He felt Harry's hands on his body and found himself sitting on Harry's legs. "You know this is exactly how we got Robbie."

"I do hope you aren't going to complain?" Harry asked as he moved Severus into a better position. "If you actually think about it, most of the places we have used has resulted in one of our wonderful children."

Severus grinned as he gave Harry a smoldering kiss. "Do you think the old coot would have been surprised that we out did the Weasley family in children?"

"No, but it appears that Katie is pregnant again. They are trying to catch up." Severus felt Harry's hands run down his back as he told him this new information.

"I am not getting pregnant again, Harry. Teddy is in his third year, we have Michael and Thomas are entering their first year." Severus paused "I better warn Minerva about them. They may not do pranks but I know they are going to run her crazy trying to keep them out of the potion labs and library."

Harry smirk as he ran a hand through Severus' long hair. Harry was glad that Severus let his hair grow longer, it wasn't greasy anymore and it felt like fine silk. His skin now had a very healthy tan from the time he spent outside either with their kids or in the garden. "I warned Minerva already. She informed me that she knows our twins very well. Irma and that new potion Professor are ready for them." Harry paused again to give Severus a long kiss. "She wanted us to return as Professors again."

"I hope you gave her our standard reply." Severus pulled away from Harry's kiss and started to unbuttoned Harry's shirt. 

"I did. I said when Lillian was out of nappies." Harry started to undo Severus' shirt. "She knows the Headmistress at the Hogsmeade school."

"No more speaking of our brats. Bed or here?" Severus asked. 

"I was thinking of both spots, and maybe a lunch outside. Dinner, I have some reservations for us. Kreacher and Dobby are working on lunch and setting it up outside by the pond for us." Harry slide Severus closer to him. "I do believe you are ready."

"I am. Before I went to my lab I got myself ready for you." Severus informed him as he felt the plug move as Harry used his hand to make the plug wiggle around. "Again." 

Harry started kissing and licking Severus' neck as his hand made Severus moan with pleasure as he shifted the plug that was inside of his husband. Harry started to lick the scars that were almost gone now. Severus had created a scar remover that did wonders. 

"Harry, now." Severus told him.

"You get so pushy." Harry grinned at him. "I should make you wait, but since it's Mother's Day I won't."

"You better not, Father's Day is next month." Severus smirked at him, reminding Harry that there would be payback in some form for today. 

"How about I show you how much I appreciate you?" Harry kissed Severus on his left nipple as his right hand pushed the plug deeper into Severus. Severus arched up in pleasure. "I want to show you how much I love you." Harry proceeded to do just that. He made sure Severus was fully satisfied.

Severus finally pulled his head back from Harry's shoulder. They were sweaty. Severus looked down at Harry. "You show me how much you love and appreciate me every day, from the way you make sure my tea is on the bedside table each morning before the kids descend upon us. You show me each day how much you love me by making sure I have free time to escape our kids each day. You know I love all of them, but I do love that hour a day to relax."

Harry hugged Severus, not allowing the man to get off of his lap. "I know. If someone had told me that we would have ten children, I love that you included Teddy as one of ours, I would have told them they were nuts. I would have told them were nuts if they had told me that we would be happily married, I think both of us would have had them wearing those white wrap around jackets."

"So bed now?" Severus asked as he moved his hips forward. 

__________________________________________________________

Nine months later:

"You are doing great Severus." Harry was holding Severus' hand. 

"Mr. Potter, it appears you aren't quite ready to push, but you are close." The medic witch said.

"I am aware of how to do this, this isn't our first time or second." Severus snapped. "Where is Poppy?" Severus didn't like strangers when he was ready to give birth.

"On her way, Sweetheart. She had an emergency in Hogsmeade." Harry passed him a cup of ice chips. "Do you want the cold cloth now?"

Severus nodded his head. He knew that Harry would have everything ready and waiting to be used. Severus would just have to say the word or even indicate he wanted something. Harry would have multiple cold cloths, ice chips, even extra pillows for Severus.

Ron Weasley leaned over to Hermione "or their third, fourth or fifth."

Hermione didn't say anything but put her hand up over her mouth to cover the slight smirk she knew she had on her face. 

"Ronald unless you want to be collecting potion ingredients for me during the full moon in the Forbidden Forest, you will refrain from comments." Severus informed him, as Harry put another cold cloth on his forehead. He felt Harry give his hand a quick squeeze. They could hear their kids in the next room. Severus knew it was also all of the Weasley and Malfoy grandchildren in there too. 

"Do you have a name ready for the newest Potter?" Draco asked. He was sitting down in the chair opposite Harry. He gave Harry a quick glance and faced his godfather. 

"Girl I think we are going to name her Juliet Narcissa and if it's a boy Maximilian Lucius." Harry told the blond. Severus and Harry saw the surprise appear on Draco's face.

"I am sure my parents would love that." Draco told them. Harry had gotten close to his parents during the war, when Lucius turned spy for them and when Harry started to court Severus, Harry became part of the Malfoy family, their kids called Narcissa and Lucius grandfather and grandmother. Narcissa loved it. "They are on their way. Father said they would get the next international port-key."

"I can safely say Fred and Katie won't be catching up. Katie told Fred no more after this." Ron informed them.

"I said the same words on Mother's Day." Severus remarked. 

"Nine months later." Harry pointed to Severus' belly, Harry rubbed the belly and gave Severus a kiss. When Harry pulled away, he put an ice chip into Severus' mouth.

Draco looked at them and quietly whispered to his wife Luna "he really does know how to handle Uncle Severus. Anyone else Severus would have killed them for those remarks." 

"So any good news?" Severus asked, ignoring Draco's comment. Harry and Severus found that each time Severus had been in the birthing rooms someone had good news to share. It became a tradition. 

Luna took Draco's hand "I am pregnant." She beamed a huge smile at them as she ran her hands over her belly. 

Draco jumped up in surprise. "Pregnant? Really?" They already had two boys and a girl, but Draco loved their kids. He wanted a big family and so did Luna.

Luna nodded her head. "It's a boy." She added. 

Severus and Harry grinned and add their congratulation to the ones Hermione and Ron are giving. "Any more good news?" Severus asked. 

"I got that promotion at work. I am now the Head of Magical Creatures Department." Hermione told them. 

Another round of congratulations and Poppy arrived, upon hearing everyone congratulations said, "it seems I missed the good news portion of this event."

The medic witch who had been in the room during this time, quietly asked, "they do that each time?"

"Yes, it's actually one of my favorite parts of Severus' deliveries." Poppy replied. "So Severus it seems this one is going to take it's sweet time to arrive."

"Yes, I think this one might be longer than Damon when he arrived." Severus responded. Thomas and Michael were their first, twins. Thomas was an easy delivery he was prompt and came out quickly, while Michael took his time. He was delivered almost fifteen minutes later. Harry had joked that he liked Severus too much to want to leave. They had Severus' almost black straight hair, but they had Lily's and Harry's green eyes. 

Andrea came almost two years later, she missed their birthday by a week. She was also a very slow delivery taking almost two days of labor. She got Harry's messy mop of hair but with her hair longer it curled nicely. Her eyes were a deep chocolate, almost black like Severus'.

Nine months later Eileen joined their family. She was fast. Severus was only in labor for about six hours. Eileen had Lily's red hair and green eyes. She was quick too, the girl didn't like to sit still. She would rather be moving and Severus had to use a sticking charm on her when she was little to get her to sit down and eat a meal or even to change her diaper.

A year later, another set of twins, Scott and Sebastian joined them, they were a long delivery with Sebastian arriving about three minutes after his brother. These twins weren't identical. Scott looked like a mini Severus, while Sebastian looked like a mini Harry. The only thing similar about the boys was that they had Harry's nose, something Severus was extremely grateful for.

Two years later, Robbie appeared on the scene with a surprising quick delivery. Severus' water broke and within minutes Robbie as born. Robbie looked like the Prince family genes made a full appearance. He had the black hair, it's was full and surprisingly soft. He had the almost black eyes and pale skin. He was very tall for his age, but then again all of the kids seemed to be taller than most their age. 

Again almost a year to the exact date Damon made the record for the longest time to make an appearance. They were about to open Severus up when Damon started to move into position. Damon was a perfect combination of Harry and Severus with his deep brown hair, almost black eyes. He had Harry's nose but Severus' mouth.

Lillian was born almost nine months later, she came early and seemed to take that as a motto in her life. She had soft red hair, green eyes with Severus' mouth and skin. She was stubborn and knew how to get her own way.

Teddy was their oldest, but he had Tonks' skills. They knew Teddy considered them his parents, but they made sure to tell the boy about Remus and Tonks. Teddy used his skill that he got from Tonks to usually make himself looked like Harry or Severus depending on his mood. When out with the family he would mix the two together. When it first started Severus and Harry sat down with Teddy to make sure he wasn't doing it because he felt like he wasn't part of the family and got surprised when Teddy laughed and replied "I do it because I know I am part of the family and no one can take me away from either of you."

Now here they were again eighteen months later. "I wonder who this one will look like?" Hermione asked.

"I bet another perfect combination of them." Draco stated. 

"I think it's time for another red head." Ron countered.

Severus and Harry exchanged a quick look. They really didn't care what the kids looked like as long as they were healthy and happy. They had a good mix of personalities. Most of the kids they knew would be heading into Slytherin, with the exception of Teddy, who was a Ravenclaw and they thought Scott and Sebastian would be joining him in the Claws. Before it could turn into a debate Severus put his hand on his stomach "it's time, this one wants out."

Poppy moved into position and forty-five minutes later a screaming baby boy entered into the world. Poppy pass him to the other medic witch as she cleaned up Severus. When she was done, she gave Severus the Restoration Potion along with a pain potion. She noticed that Harry was holding his newest son. 

Severus took his potions and leaned back against the pillows. "Let me hold him."

Harry laid their newest bundle in Severus' arms. "Maximilian Lucius, here is your mummy."

"Harry." Severus looked at him and then down to his son. "Harry I don't think he looks like a Maximilian. How about Justin Lucius?"

Harry gave his husband a quick kiss. "Whatever you desire." Harry told him. 

"I present Justin Lucius." Severus smiled down at his new son. "Did someone get pictures?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Ron retorted as he, Hermione, Draco and Luna held up their cameras.

"We better let the horde in." Harry told them. At Severus' nod of agreement, Harry went and got the rest of their family. The Weasley family, Malfoy family, and Potter family filled the room.


	2. Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost a month later, it's now Father's Day.

Severus glared at Harry as he entered the bedroom. This morning started out fine, he got a lot of cards again, and breakfast in bed. However, it was during breakfast that things went sideways. "You do realize what this means?" Severus told his husband, who had walked ahead of him into the bedroom. He had brushed his teeth and felt like he used a vat of mouthwash.

"Yes, it seems we will be expecting another Potter." Harry grinned at him, Harry was by their dresser.

"Harry, I can't believe you. I am pregnant again." Severus sighed as he took a seat next to where Harry was laying out some clothes. He noticed they were his clothes. Yes, it seems the spoiling of him was about to begin, again. Every time he got pregnant Harry spoiled him beyond his normal spoiling. It would mean for the next nine months, Harry would get out his clothes for him, would make him breakfast and do anything Severus required of him asked or not.

"Severus, you know the contraceptive charms don't work on us, while we try to prevent it from happening, we know it will happen. Poppy did say it's almost time for the ability to be finished." Harry gave him a small kiss. "I also know you love each and every one of our brats, and you also enjoy being pregnant." Harry actually thought the contraceptive charms didn't work for them because they each desired a lot of children and believed magic blessed them with the ability because of the sad hand fate had dealt with them before the death of Albus and Voldemort. He also knew when the time came, Severus would be a bit depressed about not being able to have more kids. Despite his words, Severus wanted a lot of kids. 

Severus didn't answer because he knew Harry was right. "I want the green vest." He told Harry instead. "Where are the children anyways?" It was too quiet, quiet was bad, but he knew Kreacher and Dobby would also being watching them.

"Michael and Thomas with Eileen and Andrea, lead by Teddy, of course, decided to take them outside and work in their garden." Harry answered. "I spelled their area so that they can't get near our potion ingredients, herb or vegetable garden." Harry told him. "Narcissa and Lucius wanted to know if they could take the older kids tonight, have an overnight visit with Draco and Luna's kids, while Molly wants the younger ones. Narcissa said Draco and Luna were going to be there to help keep the chaos down. Though to be honest the only one who will try to keep the chaos down will be Eileen." 

"That is fine, Narcissa and Lucius have been wanting to spend time with the kids since they arrived back. I know they have had them individually like normal." Severus answered. He was thankful that Narcissa and Lucius welcomed all of their kids into the Malfoy family so easily. It was actually disconcerting for a long time to see them without their Slytherin or Death Eater masks in place. 

He still remembered the first time Lucius was holding Teddy and Teddy changed his hair and features to match Lucius' while they were in Diagon Alley and told Mr. Botts that Lucius was his grandfather. He wasn't sure who had the biggest smile on their face, Narcissa or Lucius. "Harry, I am going to need to buy some new robes for the summer."

"I already ordered some for you last week. I placed an order for everyone actually. Madam Malkin agreed to have them delivered by the end of next week. She said the usual charms would be added." Harry answered from deep in their closet. "I will have Dobby go through and donate our old stuff again and yes, I will tell him to leave your favorites alone." 

Severus got up from his favorite chair and stood in the entrance to the closet. "What are you doing?"

"I am trying to find your white shirt that you prefer to wear with the green vest." Harry answered. "It's not here."

"No, it got ruined about two weeks ago by Justin spitting up on it, followed by Lillian spilling her grape juice, while I was able to save the kids from getting it on them, my shirt wasn't so lucky." Severus answered. "I will wear the cotton one, with the buttons."

"Severus, that isn't helpful, all of your white shirts are cotton and have buttons on them."

"Exactly." Severus gave him a grin as he watched Harry grab one of them. "Let me go and shower, I don't want to leave our kids unchaperoned for too long. Lillian should be waking soon too." He didn't hear Harry's answer as he headed back to the bathroom.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

The house was quiet. Damon was finally asleep, Lillian was being put to bed by Harry, who was reading her a story. Severus had his legs up, reading his potion journal. He knew the rest of their brats were being spoiled rotten by Lucius and Narcissa if they were older, or being treated to Arthur and Molly's idea of spoiling them. Arthur had taken to explaining muggle ideas to the younger ones, while Molly usually got them to help them bake with her while Arthur would sit at the table with his latest crazy item he discovered in the muggle world. He still remembered the time Teddy had to explain to Arthur what a DVD was and that is wasn't some kind of protection for tables that you would place drinks on.

He was surprised when his potion journal was removed from his hand and a cup of tea was placed in in them instead. "Herbal tea, with lemon, as you like it. I will mark your page." Harry kissed the top of his head and went to sit down in his chair. 

Severus took a sip of tea before saying "so we going to break in the new sheets I saw that Kreacher put on the bed?"

"I was thinking we could. I did arrange to get rid of all but two of our kids for the night." Harry told him. He knew that if Lillian wasn't home, Severus would have worried and in honestly so would he. They really didn't like the idea of any of their children not being with them for the first two-year, during their third, they would let them go overnight but it wasn't until they were at least five before longer day trips and overnight visits were allowed. Molly and Narcissa thought they were being overprotective and clingy but has the number of children grew they retreated from their stance as they also saw how close they were with their children. 

"Hogwarts is almost over for the year. In September Michael and Thomas go." Severus had been brooding about that idea since they got their letters.

"Sev, they will be fine." Harry reassured him.

"I was wondering, do you think maybe, mind you it's a maybe, that Minerva might want us as part-time professors? I can't do Potions or DADA practicals, but I was thinking you can do either and we can do the lectures." Severus looked at Harry.

Harry moved from his usual chair to sit next to Severus on the couch. "Do you really want to do that? I thought you didn't want to go back to teaching until our youngest were actually in school during the day."

"I have been thinking of it. I love our life, don't get me wrong. I love being at home all day, on my own schedule, one that I have created for our kids."

"You do realize if we do this, Damon, Lillian and the new baby will need to spend time at the Burrow or Malfoy Manor during the day?" Harry asked. There was no way that Severus, Molly or Narcissa would allow anyone else to watch their kids. He began to thinking of how it might work. 

"I am aware, but if we just do a few classes a day or even have Minerva just allow us to teach the NEWT level students, we can arrange those classes to be two or three days a week. Harry, I find I miss teaching." Severus told him as he leaned against him.

Harry took Severus' hand in his. "I figured you did. I know you may have hated doing it during your time before, but I see you and watch you teach our kids, you have changed a lot." This Severus was patient when teaching and over time, Severus' teaching style had changed.

"I know. What do you think?" Severus asked. He hoped Harry would go for this. He begin to think of other arguments he could use if he needed them.

"I think that we can do it. You know Minerva has been asking us each time she sees us practically. She hasn't been impressed by either of the professors they have now, and would love for us to do the NEWTs for both of those classes." Harry knew that Severus loved Defense and Potions, and so did he. While he hated potions in his first few years at Hogwarts, he did come to love them during Slughorn's tenure. He had encouraged Severus to fix the potion books and the man did. His books were the ones every school now used. 

"It would be easy for her to arrange too. The NEWT level students aren't broken up by houses so it would be less classes to teach." Severus couldn't prevent the eagerness in his voice. He was getting excited by this idea and was already beginning to form lesson plans in his head.

"I agree. Do you want to tell Minerva or shall I?" Harry kissed Severus' hand after he asked. He would give Severus anything he wanted if the man wanted to return to Hogwarts to teach, then he would make sure that it would be done. He could do the practicals while Severus was pregnant and together they could do the lectures. 

"I want to. I really want to see her face when I tell her." Severus grinned at him. He loved the idea that they would be at Hogwarts again. 

"You know Teddy, Michael and Thomas are going to kill us." Harry warned. "Teddy has enjoyed us not being there."

Severus gave Harry his evilest of smirks. "I know. It will also curb the twins a bit." 

Harry laughed. "I still feel bad for their professors, they are going to run riot over them. You know they are." 

"They don't hide their intelligence like you did." Severus answered. It had taken him years for him to get Harry to not hide his intelligence or skills. "They also don't hide their Slytherin side, like you did." Severus still found it amazing how Slytherin like his husband could be. He also enjoyed how Slytherin like he could be. 

"They will be going into Slytherin. I don't think Hogwarts is going to be ready for our brood. You know we will break the Weasley record for the most kids attending at the same time by the time they are in their seventh year." Harry told him.

"Harry, we have broken most of the records anyone may have set, between us and our growing family." Severus retorted. "Now, what did you get me for Father's Day? I know you have something hidden."

Harry gave Severus a kiss. "I actually do, it's why there are new sheets on the bed, Kreacher and Dobby will be watching Damon and Lillian, while I show you your present."

Severus glanced at him. "If it's what I am thinking, it's the reason I am pregnant again, not that it isn't a great present, you know I love that present every time."

"I was thinking that would be the end of our night present, however, your present is for you to go upstairs, undress and lay down on the bed."

"How is this different from any of your regular presents?" Severus asked.

"Well, if you go upstairs, and look at the bedside table, you will see a vial of your favorite smelling massaging oil. Also, there is a small package of your favorite Honeydukes chocolate." Harry told him. He didn't get to continue as Severus was already up and heading towards the stairs. 

"Don't make me wait." Severus warned Harry as he headed up the stairs.

"Right behind you, and enjoying the view." Harry informed him.


	3. Yule Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is pregnant with the boy who will be called Justin, he got pregnant in Mother's Day.

Severus was tired, he was six months pregnant and teaching back at Hogwarts. Granted it was only the NEWT level students, and but it was still tiring. He had to wear a lot of protection gear because of his pregnancy. He knew Harry would have his favorite tea waiting for him.

The school was almost full. Under Minerva, with Harry's fame and Lordships, they had gotten most of the kids in Knockturn Alley the ability to now attend Hogwarts. There was also a huge increase in kids after the end of the war. Harry referred to the kids as the Blissful Babies. When Severus asked why he got told everyone was so blissful about the death of the Dark Lord, they were able to relax and let magic work in repopulating their world. 

"Severus, I need to speak to you." Minerva said as he entered the staff room. 

"Please tell me my kids didn't do anything." Severus remarked, causing several of the staff members to laugh. He didn't see Harry. He looked around, Harry was always here at this time. He wanted his husband, even if it was just to sit next to him.

"No, it's about Harry. I need you to sit down first." Minerva told him.

The rest of the staff was suddenly paying attention. Ever since the war ended, most of the staff had become close friends with Harry and Severus, especially Minerva and Filius. "What happened to my husband?"

"A spell went wrong in the class, about ten minutes ago. I was on my way to tell you when I remembered you would be on your way here." Minerva put a hand on Severus' "he is fine. Poppy is taking care of it. However, it seems Slytherins and Gryffindors still do not mix well in DADA or Potions, no matter what year."

Severus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. This wasn't the first time his husband was hurt while working, it wasn't even is time, he acknowledged long ago that protecting his husband was a lifelong chore. "How bad?"

"Why don't we walk to the Infirmary? Harry most likely is hiding in his old bed." Minerva responded.

Based on her tone and the lack of concern, Severus realized it was a prank spell gone bad. "What animal does he look like now?"

Several of their friends and fellow members of the staff laughed. Minerva was fighting a grin "a cross between a rabbit and cat. He has the rabbit ears, nose twitching, and feet, but cat eyes, mouth, tail and paws."

"How long before Poppy can fix it?" Severus asked as the headed to the door. How his husband found himself in these situations he would never understand. Harry had the worst luck when it came to finding himself in weird situations, but the greatest luck in getting out of them.

"She wasn't." 

Minerva didn't get to finish as Harry came through the door. "Sorry I am late, Severus, but Mindy Petterson and Thomas Milford thought it would be a good idea to prank each other, at the same time Zachary Wilson cast a very bad shield spell. I looked like a funny cat rabbit cross."

"Only you." Severus responded as Harry lead him to his favorite chair. He knew his tea would be making an appearance soon.

"That is exactly what Poppy said." Harry gave him a quick kiss "give me a few and I will have your tea ready with some almond biscuits."

"Thank you." Severus put his feet up as the stool appeared. His own magic was a bit off since he was pregnant, but he also realized he would never be as powerful as his husband. Actually, there wasn't anyone as powerful as Harry. He thought about all of their kids, and all of them were powerful. He already seen how powerful some of their kids were, and knew they all would be.

"What are your plans for Yule?" Filius, who had been hoping to get a picture of Harry as a cross between a cat and rabbit, asked. While Filius wasn't known for pranking, he did when there weren't any students around. He loved to laugh with or without students around.

"I believe it is the same as we normally do every year." Harry stated. "Unless Severus wants something different, we usually go to the Burrow the night before, stay overnight and then head to Malfoy Manor later that day. We spent the night there and for Boxing Day we all get together at Malfoy Manor for dinner again." It was the same plan they had done since they got bonded and took custody of Teddy.

"Yes we do. Molly and Narcissa have been baking up a storm. The kids come back each day with samples for us." Severus grinned. He did enjoy their baking, however, he was never going to tell them that his husband was a bit better. He knew Harry learned it from Petunia. Harry always kept him and their kids supplied in their favorite biscuits. To this day, only Harry knew what his favorite biscuit was.

If anyone ever saw their relationship, with Severus not pregnant, they would assume that Severus was in charge, with how Harry catered to Severus. However, the exact opposite was true. Harry was in charge, totally in charge. If Harry said no, then no it was. Severus loved it when Harry was stern but he also loved, no craved, it when Harry took care of him. He craved how Harry always made sure he had his tea just how he liked it. How he always knew to order new clothes for him, new seedlings, the latest potion or defense book, a thousand and one things that Harry did for him. He knew he got very lucky with Harry. 

"You did get your invites?" Harry asked Filius and Minerva. Poppy would be getting one also. The three of them were all part of their extended family. They had been at every event, high or low. 

"Yes, I already informed Narcissa and Molly I would attend." Minerva gave them a smile. How she adored Harry and Severus. She knew Albus would have been so proud of how they turned out. He would have been in shock at the love they had for each other and the sheer number of children. The Potter name wasn't going to be dying out soon, and neither were any of the titles that Harry and Severus had. She wondered if they were aiming to make sure each child got one of their titles.

It felt good to have two of Hogwarts Lord in residence. Soon the third would be returning, as Smith's son would be coming next year. Smith passed away a few years ago, leaving Harry as Lord Slytherin-Gryffindor, Severus was Lord Ravenclaw and Jason Smith was Lord Hufflepuff. Hogwarts was thriving from Harry and Severus residing in Hogwarts. The wards were getting stronger, the castle seemed to come alive. The Potter children being in the Castle added some of the Potter adventures back into the castle. It was just harder to catch them at times as they had Severus and Harry's intelligence, intelligence that Harry stopped hiding. 

The oldest twins, Michael and Thomas, Minerva grinned, they were a handful. If anyone thought the Weasley twins were a pair, they needed to watch Michael and Thomas work their magic in the potion lab, or work their way around Irma. Minerva still wasn't sure how they convinced Irma into allowing them access to the restricted section for their newest potion idea. They were only first years, she knew in all her time here at Hogwarts no one had ever gotten the best of Irma Pince until the Potter twins entered Hogwarts. Harry and Severus were proud of them, yet they did rebuke their boys and grounded them.

Minerva wasn't looking forward to when there was a Potter/Snape in each year at Hogwarts. All of Severus and Harry' kids got their parents intelligence mixed with Harry's gift for finding mischief and Severus ability to be able to be unnoticed if they so desired. She was brought back out of her thoughts as Harry said "I better go and get the kids from school before they destroy the building. I am sure the Hogsmeade teachers are looking forward to the Yule break.

"They love our brats." Severus defended his children.

"I know they do, love, but they are our children." Harry gave Severus a quick peck on the cheek as he headed out the door. 

Severus picked up his almond flavored biscuit, Harry always made sure he had them. He usually baked them early in the morning when no one was around. "Make sure Scott and Sebastian return the books before they leave. I don't want to make a trip to Hogsmeade to return library books again."

"I will. I will also make sure that all of them don't leave mittens or things behind." Harry gave Severus another kiss and left the staff room.

__________________________________________________________________

Yule:

Severus sat down, looked around at the pile of presents that Harry had stacked for them to take home. Narcissa, Molly, Luna, Hermione, Minerva, and Poppy were in a corner discussing whatever they were talking about, most likely Boxing Day. Draco and Ron were playing a game of chess. Lucius, Harry, Arthur were discussing the latest ministry issues. Severus had his legs up, Luna did too. He had a book in his lap, but he wasn't reading it. He was enjoying his quiet time. 

The younger children were asleep, Harry had rocked Lillian, while Severus had read them their nightly stories. The older ones were in the playroom with the house-elves, Dobby, Kreacher, Winky and Massy, most likely playing Monopoly with the elves. He would go upstairs soon and check on them. He knew that everyone would make the trip upstairs soon. They all would make sure their kids were sent to bed with a hug and a kiss. Gone were the days of having the house elves putting kids to bed, gone were the days of distant parenting like the Malfoy family used. Oh he didn't allow Molly's mollycoddling but he wanted to keep his children protected, loved and make sure they knew it, unlike their upbringing.

He looked at Minerva has she sat down next to him on the couch. "I was remembering Albus the other day."

"Really?" 

"Yes, I was thinking about how surprised he would be to see all this. Harry and you married, with a small brood of kids, Draco and Luna married, I know he never thought of that. Having the Malfoy, Weasley, Potter and Snape all in one room, enjoying the holidays."

"I am sure you didn't have Draco and Luna on your mind while we were at Hogwarts." Severus replied. He knew Minerva loved Draco and Luna and their kids, as well as part of her family now, but not in her memories of Hogwarts. 

"No, I was thinking of the two of you and the past." Minerva touched his hand. "I know he would be so surprised by you and Harry. He only ever wanted the very best for the both of you to happy. He always wanted to find a way to make up for all the both of you had to endure."

"I don't want to speak about the past, so much of what he did was for the war, but doesn't make it easier to forgive." Severus still had a hard time with how Harry had been returned to his abusive family, same as him. How Dumbledore twisted things to his advantage. He knew Minerva knew about everything, as all things came out during the war trials.

"No it doesn't. The man was very flawed." Minerva understood why the man did what he did, even if she didn't agree with it. "He would still be very proud of the two of you."

Severus glanced at his husband. "Yes, he would. He also would be gloating about how right he was. About how if we got along, we would accomplish some great things. He was right, our children are the greatest things."

"And soon another one will join your growing family."

"Yes, just four more months." Severus replied. Males wizards carried longer than female witches. Magical babies needed their father to be around the bearer, enabling proper growth and development. They had never had an issue with Harry not being around him if anything Poppy joked that they were joined at the hips.

"You know Hogwarts is never going to be the same with Potters in attendance. but it's so wonderful to see your family growing. I also can't wait until you are both teaching full time." 

"Minerva the way we are going, it's going to be a while." Severus answered. He knew they would have more, he wanted more, despite his complaints to Harry. He knew Harry didn't take them seriously, as long as he was healthy they would have more.

"Yes, it will be a while. Severus, we are going to head up to say good night to the kids, you want to join us?" Harry asked, he knew the answer and wasn't surprised when Severus joined the rest of the adults as they were heading up to put the oldest of the children to bed. Well, Teddy would be allowed to stay up a bit longer, but he would be in bed, with a book. Oh, who was he kidding, he knew a few more of his children would do the same thing. They had found them asleep with books too often to deny the truth.

Minerva trailed behind the group as they walked up the stairs. She reached the landing and found Molly standing there waiting for her. "You have been thinking of Albus haven't you?"

"Yes. I have been." 

"He would be so proud, he knew he had many sins to make up for, but he would still be proud of where our world is now." 

Minerva smiled, she knew Molly cared for Albus. Molly also wasn't blind to the man's many flaws and understood more than people thought she did. "I agree, come let's join our boys in saying goodnight to our boys' children." Molly understood that Minerva considered Severus and Harry her children.


End file.
